34th_hunger_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rummage Lorman
Rummage Lorman/Logan is the first victor of District 12. He won The 5th Hunger Games at age 15, meaning that he was the first victor winning at age 15. Katniss mentions him during the reaping for The 74th Hunger Games, saying that there were 2 victors from District 12. One of them is alive, which was Haymitch, and the dead one is Rummage. He won way before Haymitch's time. Background Before the Games he was picked on for his horrible name. However, he was born in a richer part of District 12, where they always had food and a decent house, unlike most of District 12, where other kids looked like skeletons. His mom would be a teacher. Right before the 5th Games When reaped, there were no volunteers for him. The female tribute, Emilia Jones, was his district partner, a girl that he never knew. Emilia secretly had a crush on Rummage, in which he suspected since she acted somewhat weird to him when he was around, always smiling at him. They were escorted by Euphemia Trinket. When he was being picked on by the careers, she stuck up for him, even though she knew they would insult her. His training score was a 6, since he showed his decent sword skills. He hung on the balcony twice before the games would commence. They also had guides instead of mentors since there would be any victors before them from their district at the time, with one of them being Jack and one of the being Demetria. Their stylists were Aurora, a kind lady, with dark blue, strait hair. Then theres 'Flora, a funny woman, with every color of the rainbow on her hair, first starting with red on the top of her hair, then ending with purple. Lastly, theres 'Fauna, an optimistic lady with spiky white hair. Rummage watches previous Games before he gets to be in one. In the tribute parade, he would be wearing a coal miner outfit, along with Emilia. During the times of the interview, he would wear a standard suit while Emilia would wear a dress. He would ey interviewed by Gaius Flickerman, the first master of ceremonies at the time. The 5th Hunger Games During the 1 min before the Games would begin, he noticed that the arena was almost all water, except that the cornucopia was on a small island, with some other islands where some of the tributes could reside in for a small amount of time. When the Games begun, he killed the girl from 8. He was getting cornered by a career, and was about to die, until Emilia shouted about for her and the career to battle, resulting her to die and giving Rummage time to leave and take a sword and a backpack to go with him on an island. On day 2, he would see a tidal wave that would wipe out the island were the tributes from 9 would be, next to Rummages island. Rummage would decide to get more supplies since he ran out of food,but was bombarded by the girl from 3 since she was hiding in the cornucopia. However, Rummage killed her too, but sustained a would on the leg. On day 3, the final day, 3 careers, Brawn, and the pair from 4 would try to swim during about 1 in the morning, while it was still dark, to attack Rummage and kill him. However, they were sucked in a whirlpool and drowned. Later, with the District 2 male would try to go to his island by crossing the district 9's island, but sank in it since there was still so much water in the sand that it became quicksand, killing him. Meeting with victors After he won the Games, he would be greeted by his prep team, Euphemia, Jack, the guide he had a good relationship with, and Demetria. During his interview, he talked about how great Emilia's sacrifice was in the Games. When he met the mentors and victors of the previous Games, Baron Overwhill, Wolfmark Redpath, Gliese Dugald, and Fir Yule. He also got to talk to the president of Panem at the time, Corlana Snow. Going back to 12 When he's back at 12, in a new house that he would later recognize to be the Victor's Village home for District 12, he mentions Peeta Mellark's family. When the family would take a picture of their new victor, Rummage spot s Corlana in the background, looking ferocious, showing that even victors dont have power compared to the Capitol. 26th Hunger Games During this time, he is seen and mentioned in the books, since he is the only mentor so far from his district, "From 12, theres Rummage Lorman. I feel bad for him,because since he's the only victor so far, he's been having to do this mentoring for 21 years now. Rough. After all of this mentoring thought, he's stayed kind and gentle, and thats' really nice of him. I usually think District 12 is aood for nothing district, but I'm beginning to have second thoughts." 40th Games During the 40th Games, he was the mentor this year from his district. Whenever Thorburn saw him, it reminded her of her ally, Beckham. She also watches his Games too before meeting him. Later, she would meet and talk to him in person, "From 12, theres Rummage Lorman, one of the victors I watched on the train. He's a pretty nice guy,and is age 51. He's very gentle too. However, his ego was boosted up ever since he won the Games. Like I said earlier, not gonna blame him. Its' really a shame because I think of Beckham when I meet him. Did they have a close relationship? Im' not sure." Later Life After this, he would be the only mentor for 12 for 45 years, until Haymitch Abernathy won, giving him a break so he wouldn't have to mentor all the time. However, it was said that he wast'nt much help mentoring Haymitch and the others since he was so old and tired of his tributes dying that he didn't care to really mentor this year's four. In fact, this was the last time he mentored, leaving Haymitch mentor for the next 25 years. Death Rummage would die during The 52nd Hunger Games at the age of 62 Trivia * His appearance is supposed to be similar of the author of the book, Devin Naqvi. * His odds of winning the Games were 22-1 which were mentioned during the interview with Gaius after he won. Category:Victors